Cinq années de réflexion
by Meanne77
Summary: oneshot Le temps s'écoule, au compte gouttes, semblant ballotter Harry Potter sans que celui ci ne parvienne à se trouver une prise. Et chaque année, un cadeau d'anniversaire que personne ne signe...


Titre : Cinq années de réflexion  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : lutinerie de Noël  
Pour : ma Camille-puce ; joyeux Noël à toi :)

Écrit le 17 novembre 2006, pendant que tu étais en cours et que j'attendais dans le couloir…  
Merci à Laède pour sa bêta éclair :)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas ; ça tombe bien, je n'en voudrais pas de toute façon.  
Troisième tentative d'écrire du HP (non, non, rassurez-vous je ne m'y mets pas, ce sont toujours lors d'occasions exceptionnelles !), première qui semble avoir bien voulu s'écrire d'un bout à l'autre…

Avertissement : sans but, sans sens, sans explication.

¤

La première année, il avait reçu un balai flambant neuf. Passé le premier instant de surprise, n'ayant pas trouvé trace d'une quelconque signature, une nostalgie douloureuse s'était emparée de lui. Sirius aussi lui en avait offert un, à une époque où tout était encore simple, à une époque où les gens qu'il aimait ne mouraient pas sous ses yeux sans qu'il pût faire quoique ce soit pour les protéger.  
Il avait presque cru à une mauvaise blague, si ce n'était que le balai était tout simplement trop beau, trop onéreux, aussi, pour pouvoir être un cadeau fait par malice. Malgré le bon qui lui permettait, et ce gratuitement, d'échanger l'article dès qu'un modèle plus performant sortirait, il n'avait jamais pu remonter jusqu'à l'identité de son mystérieux donateur. Il avait eu beau interroger son entourage, nul n'avait revendiqué être à l'origine d'un tel cadeau.  
Harry avait fini par renoncer.

L'année suivante, ç'avaient été des bottes hautes à genouillères de Quidditch ainsi que des lunettes de protection en cas de fortes intempéries qui lui avaient été livrées ; à nouveau ce qui se faisait de mieux sur le marché, à nouveau accompagnées d'un bon pour le renouvellement du matériel en cas d'évolution au fil du temps.  
Harry ne jouait plus guère au Quidditch ; il n'enfourchait même plus tellement son balai pour le simple plaisir, pour tout dire. Il avait changé depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard, et malgré sa victoire contre Voldemort dans celle qui avait suivi, il n'était jamais parvenu à retrouver l'insouciance qui l'avait caractérisé auparavant. Il n'y avait pas particulièrement été aidé, il fallait le reconnaître. Il ne pouvait faire le moindre pas sans en avertir le Ministère, se sentait constamment surveillé et était tenu de consulter l'équivalent d'un psychiatre pour sorcier une fois par semaine. Cela le rendait méfiant, même envers ses plus proches amis. Hermione, par exemple, travaillait au Ministère et Harry ne pouvait la voir sans se demander si elle devrait envoyer un rapport sur lui à la fin de la journée.

La troisième année, Souafle, Cognards et battes de Quidditch avaient constitué son cadeau d'anniversaire anonyme. Ça n'avait pas exactement été ce qu'Harry avait pensé recevoir, au vu du poste qu'il avait jadis occupé, mais le fait de s'être attendu à recevoir quelque chose l'avait troublé. Comme les deux années précédentes, il s'était efforcé de découvrir l'identité de son admirateur secret (comme l'appelait Ron d'un air goguenard), mais il y avait mis moins de pugnacité. Savoir « qui » devenait de plus en plus secondaire, seule comptait la petite lueur qui s'allumait en lui à chaque présent et l'anticipation ressentie à l'approche de son anniversaire. La question de savoir si l'intention, plus que le cadeau lui-même, serait ou non au rendez-vous devenait progressivement la seule qui importait véritablement.  
Les gens avaient peur de lui. La plupart n'essayaient même pas de le cacher ; les autres le faisaient mal. Objectivement, Harry pouvait comprendre : lors du dernier sort, reliés par leurs baguettes jumelles, il avait absorbé la puissance de Voldemort. Leurs essences magiques ne s'étaient pas contentées de s'additionner, elles s'étaient multipliées. Beaucoup murmuraient qu'en les débarrassant d'un monstre il en était devenu un lui-même, pire encore que le premier. Fini, l'admiration quasi fanatique qu'il avait jadis rencontrée partout où l'on voyait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front ; à présent il ne restait que la crainte de le voir à son tour basculer, mais sans laisser derrière lui un enfant sur qui convergeraient tous les espoirs.

La quatrième année, des gants d'attrapeur lui étaient parvenus. Harry avait souri, les avait enfilés, appréciant le contact du cuir brun sur sa peau et combien ils semblaient avoir été faits sur mesure, et n'avait fait aucun commentaire.  
Sa psychiatre lui avait dit qu'il faisait des progrès (il ne voyait pas en _quoi_ au juste) et avait proposé de réduire leurs séances à une toutes les deux semaines. Il n'y avait pas vu d'objection.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment de travail, avait seulement ce qui servait d'excuse pour un emploi en tant que consultant au Ministère. De ce fait, il devait de temps à autre assister à des réunions entre sorciers et Moldus, auxquelles il s'efforçait d'apporter son aide, ses connaissances sur les deux « façons de vivre ». On ne pouvait plus parler de « mondes » depuis l'ouverture des passages et l'exposition de la magie au grand jour suite aux agissements de Voldemort peu avant sa fin. Les Moldus s'adaptaient comme ils le pouvaient mais le Ministère avait plus de travail que jamais. Harry, bien entendu, n'était appelé qu'en cas extrêmes ; après tout, il représentait à la fois le héros et la synthèse de ce que les Moldus craignaient chez les sorciers, car si, tant qu'il restait en vie, il garantissait qu'aucun autre Voldemort ne surviendrait, qui pouvait protéger le monde d'Harry ? Sa psychiatre lui disait de ne pas penser de cette façon mais Harry doutait que quelqu'un pût réellement comprendre son envie, parfois, de voir disparaître la magie de sa vie. Comme lorsqu'il avait dix ans, les Dursley et le placard sous les escaliers en moins. Puis Harry s'arrêtait, revenait sur cette dernière pensée et secouait la tête. À quoi songeait-il ? Souhaitait-il vraiment voir disparaître tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, voir disparaître tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés, aimés comme haïs ? Bien sûr que non, ce serait renier trop de choses, trop de parts de qui il était, de ce qui l'avait poussé à combattre Voldemort. S'il prenait un peu de recul, la plupart de ses amis, les plus importants, avaient survécu. De façon surprenante, sa relation avec sa tante Pétunia, cette femme qui continuait de jalouser sa sœur, même si longtemps après la mort de celle-ci, cette femme qui en avait toujours su bien plus qu'elle ne le prétendait et qui ne cessait de le surprendre, s'était grandement améliorée, lui donnait enfin l'impression d'avoir une famille. Certes pas la famille idéale, non, certainement pas celle qu'il aurait pu avoir avec ses parents si les choses avaient été différentes, mais tout de même… Une famille.  
Il était peut-être craint pour ce qu'il était devenu, ou pouvait devenir, mais pour les personnes qui comptaient véritablement il restait, était toujours resté avant tout Harry. Peut-être devait-il apprendre à ce que ce soit suffisant.

La dernière année, il reçut une petite boîte ouvragée. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi excité à l'idée d'ouvrir un paquet ; et pourtant, il savait déjà ce qu'il contenait : il ne manquait plus qu'un élément à sa panoplie. Il voulait le voir, cependant, avec une trépidation qui le surprenait lui-même. Il actionna le fermoir, et, le cœur battant, souleva lentement le couvercle. Mais au lieu du Vif d'Or tant attendu, il y avait un simple message manuscrit. Les lettres étaient petites, l'écriture, fine, inclinée, acérée.  
« Viens donc me le reprendre. »  
Harry eut un sourire de défi, referma d'un geste sec la boîte mais garda le mot à la main. Il revêtit sa tenue de Quidditch, glissa le message sous ses vêtements, attrapa son balai et s'envola par la fenêtre.  
Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps.

Fin.


End file.
